Past, Present and Future
by Laurelleaves
Summary: TyKa MaRa Kai doesn't believe in Christmas. But after an accident with Tyson, Can three spirits change his mind?
1. The accident

LL: Hey everyone, welcome to my first Christmas fic!

RP: Omg it's nearly Christmas /sugar high smile/

HS: ¬.¬' what gave you that idea?

RP/glares/

LL: um…anyway I got this idea while decorating my Christmas tree (which looks awesome by the way lol)

RP: It's based around the book 'the Christmas Carol' but with a Beyblade twist

HS: It's going to be a TyKa and MaRa fic so don't say we didn't warn you.

LL: This fic has been planed out completely so I should have it finished by Christmas, but if for some unknown reason it isn't I will defiantly get it done by New years.

RP: I love Christmas /the sugar high returns/

LL: I know me too /joins in the sugar high/

HS: O dear o.o' …Laurelleaves does not own Beyblade or the Christmas Carol

LL&RP: _'Jingle bells, Jingle bells…'_

HS: -.-' O god/sighs/ Merry Christmas people!

LL: Oh yeah the chapters will be kind of short-ish so sorry bout that, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter One: The accident

* * *

**

Kai was sat on the front steps of the old Dojo; a small layer of snow surrounded him covering the wooden platforms and the once bright green grass in an icy white blanket. Kai was lent against a wooden beam with his crimson eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the loud noises of mad laughter and slightly off-key singing.

His 'friends' were decorating the Dojo for Christmas, which was tomorrow, Kai however didn't understand the point of Christmas, why cover your rooms with tacky looking pieces of plastic and spend hundreds of pounds (1) on gifts that will only last five minuets, whatever the reason was it meant nothing to Kai, but it did to the others so Kai thought it wise to stay out of their way until they were over their little holiday high (2)

"Here Kai hold this" said a voice Kai opened his eyes slightly to reveal a 16 year old teen with midnight blue hair and stormy blue eyes, with hair was out of it's usual rubber band and was tide back with silver tinsel, the tinsel fell around his neck and down his back like a scarf over his black army-like coat (3) Tyson didn't wait for an answer and thrust a pile of cable wires with small multi-coloured lights attached to them, into his lap, Kai glared at him

"Couldn't you just put them on the floor?" Tyson laughed slightly  
"No silly coz' then they'll get wet and wont work" replied Tyson. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world (4)  
"Oh that would be a pity" muttered Kai

"That it would Kai," said Tyson ignoring Kai's sarcastic remark, he slid a small hammer into his belt, took one end of the cable and made his way over to where Max and Ray were 'attempting' to put up a ladder.

Max had a large piece of purple tinsel around his neck and around his waist and was wearing a dark green parker coat, Ray had instead of his white band a long piece of gold tinsel wrapped around this ponytail and also around his neck he was wearing a dark red coat with black fake fur around the hood.

Once the ladder had been put into place (which took about half an hour) Max climbed up onto the roof and reached out for Tyson to throw up the cable, Tyson then climbed up to the top of the ladder and he and Max set about nailing them to the roof beams while Ray held the bottom of the ladder to avoid it slipping in the snow (reason why it took them half an hour it get it up there)

After about 20 minuets of incessant annoying tapping noises and loud curses from Tyson when Max hit his fingers instead of the nails, they moved round the side of the house out of sight, Kai having watched in amusement at the three world champion Beybladers struggle with a simple wooden ladder, had now realised he was cold so he swept away some snow from the step beside him and placed the what seemed a never ending length of light cable down on the now 'dry' step, and walked back inside

_About 30 minuets later…_

Kai returned back outside when he heard that the tapping and cursing had stopped, he had but on a Dark blue winter coat with black lining, he sat back down in the same spot and placed the remaining cable back onto his knee and settled himself back against the beam be hide him, just in time to see Tyson walk around the corner of the Dojo, he walked up to Kai

"See Kai that wasn't so hard was it?" Kai said nothing, Tyson smiled and picked up the last bit of cable from Kai's lap accidentally brushing against Kai's shoulder, Kai felt his cheeks heat up at the contact and looked away.

"You ok Kai?" asked Tyson, Kai nodded, Tyson didn't press the subject much further and gathered the cable into his hands and reached up and started to wrap it around the wooden beam, Kai turned back round when he was sure the 'blush' had gone only to have a return twice as bad, as Tyson had reached up it had pulled up the bottom of his coat revealing a well built tanned chest, Kai turned away again and shut his eyes willing the blush to go away.

'This shouldn't be happening' though Kai 'he's just a stupid, loud mouth…kid, I'm not supposed to care I…'

"Hey Kai, you sure your ok?" Kai looked up again, Tyson had finished putting up the lights the brightly coloured glows of the bulbs reflected into Tyson's vivid midnight eyes making them endless and beautiful.

"I…I'm fine Tyson" mumbled Kai looking down to the snowy floor, Tyson opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by a loud cry from Max

"HEY TYSON CATCH!"

"What…" a large white fluffy snowball collided with his head, Tyson shuck the snow off, "you are so dead Maxie," he yelled back scooping up a large pile of snow himself, Max let out a fake 'girlish' scream and ran off laughing, a snowball fight broke out between the two until a stray snowball hit the back of Rays head then he joined in as well the fight had moved out into the street since they'd used up most of the good snow in the garden.

Kai leaned back and listened to the small screams and laughter of his team mates in their childish game, it wouldn't be long until they ran out of snow there too and came back in complaining about being cold, Kai sighed and returned to his thoughts only listening now to the soft thuds of snowballs colliding with his friends heads.

Kai's eye snapped open at a loud screech of car wheels and a sickening loud thud,

"TYSON!" Ray's voice called out, Kai ran over to the Dojo gate almost slipping on the silver ice, a small car was crushed up against a now crooked lamppost, Kai's gaze moved towards were his team mates were, Tyson was slumped against the wall clutching his stomach and side in pain, a small trickle of blood ran from his side mixing with the untouched snow in a marble effect, Max and Ray were by his side, his eyes started to roll backwards,

"No" gasped Max, his eyes filling with tears "stay awake Tyson please" Tyson nodded feebly.

The driver in the car must have called an ambulance; the sound of sirens travelled across the bitter winter air, the white van came hurtling around the corner and almost met the same fate as the small car but managed to gain control, the paramedics put Tyson on a stretcher and loaded him into the back of the van, Max got into the van with them.

"Kai?" Kai was stood in shock at the scene in front of him "Kai!" he turned to look at the neko-jin

"We're going to the hospital with Tyson, are you going to meet us there?"

"I…I can't…"

"Why not Kai!" said Ray angrily "Tyson needs you, he wont make it without you" he added as a softer note,

"Ray come on!" came Max's distant voice

"Please Kai" pleaded Ray, then he ran off to the ambulance, it speed off down the road spraying pieces of ice off it's back wheels.

Kai let out a gasped sob, it happened so fast he still wasn't completely sure what had just happened, he watched the crushed car get towed away, Tyson…was he ok, what if…Ray wanted him to go to the hospital with them, should he? Why should he? He shouldn't care, 'I'm not supposed to care' he thought desperately, he was unaware that he was walking back to the Dojo, "I'm not supposed to care" he said out loud, a soft sound of sleigh bells pulled him out of his peril, he looked around the place was empty, the sound get louder he felt a aching pain in the back of his head and fell onto the sofa into darkness.

* * *

1. Or dollars, if you're from America etc. but I'm from England so…

2. Holiday high lol, I think that's dead funny.

3. Bad description, you know the coats that have them weird things on the shoulders.

4. That's because it is the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

LL: I think that went quite well

RP: Never fear Tyson is NOT dead; it's a Christmas fic after all

HS: I know

LL: what?

HS: Lets have a competition; let's see who can guess who the ghost of Christmas Past will be?

RP: O yeah that's brilliant

LL: Ok people if you think you know who the first ghosty will be let me know in a review.

HS: PLEASE REVIEW

LL: Yeah it's Christmas, you have to be nice to people on Christmas

RP: Get in the Xmas spirit and REVIEW this fic lol.

LL: MERRY CHRISTMAS  
The next Update will be either tomorrow or Monday I promise.

HS: Till then Cya .x.

* * *


	2. The Past

HS: YAY! I win!

LL: ¬.¬' you can't win your own competition, idiot

RP/points at HS/ hahahaha

HS/sad face/

LL: anyway… no one got it right, the answer was /drum roll/ RAY!

Readers: Wtf? o.o'

LL: lets explain, the three spirits will take the form of the people closest to Kai, though it's not really them, they will look slightly different and have different personalities etc.

RP: understand…good.

LL: Thank you SO much for all the reviews, you all rock

HS/sigh/ again Laurelleaves does not own Beyblade or Christmas Carol

LL: well here's Chapter 2, god this must be my quickest update ever o.o'

RP: Please review people, Happy Christmas! Again short-ish chapter.

LL: hehe my mum just gave me a candy-cane /hyper smile/

* * *

Dedicated to: **cUt-TilL-aLl-ThE-bLoOd-SeApS-OuT** – for being a great friend and a soon to be TyKa fan Lmao!

* * *

**Past, Present and Future**

**Chapter Two: The Past**

Kai groaned into the pillow below him, his thoughts swirled around in his head, his eye lids fluttered open his vision was blurry, why did his head hurt so much? He pushed up from the sofa and sat up with his head in his hands, he groaned again and leaned back against the wall.

"Bout' time you woke up"

Kai's crimson eyes shot open in shock and stared at the figure in front of him, he had extremely long raven black hair, tied back in dark red band with a sprig of holly attached at the bottom, which coiled around his leg to his ankle, he had bright amber cat eyes and black cat ears sprouting from his black hair, he wore a old style dark red Chinese shirt with long black sleeves and black trousers and black finger-less gloves, he had a huge old book strapped to his back and in his hands he held a smaller battered book, his amber eyes sifted from left to right as he flicked over each page, he didn't seem to acknowledge that Kai was staring at him.

"Excuse me?" Kai finally found his voice, the boy didn't move his head but his cat-like eyes shifted up.

"I said it's about time you woke up, you've been asleep ages" he said in a board voice and returned to his book, Kai looked he boy over again.

"Ray?" the boy sighed but didn't look at Kai

"Hmmm, close" he answered

"Close?" the boy sighed angrily, and slammed his book shut and stared directly at Kai.

"You were informed about this ne?" He asked in a very official voice

"About what? And who the hell are you?" asked Kai, the boy sighed dejectedly

"You didn't meet a boy, red hair about yay high" he held his hand to his waist Kai shuck his head, he sighed again and muttered something that sounded oddly like _'I'm going to kill that little bugger' _

"Who _are_ you?" asked Kai again, the boy smiled for the first time

"Me? I'm the ghost of Christmas Past Kai"

"Pardon?"

"Kai I realise this hasn't gone as planned, who were supposed to be foretold of our arrival, but you did ask for our help" he stated

"I asked for your help? And what do you mean our? There's going to be more than you?"

"To answer you first question, yes you did, as I remember you were wondering about the point of Christmas, my job is to show you that" answered the ghost "and to the latter question yes, you will be visited by two other spirits there jobs are to help you with other aspects of your life"

"What are-?"

"Ah Kai it's not my place to tell you that now come on, we're already late because of you babbling"

'Me!' thought Kai, the spirit opened the small old book again and flicked through the pages then placed the open book on the floor, no sooner than he had done that a large golden orb shot out from the tattered pages and swirled around in the centre of the room

"What the: -?" started Kai, he was cut off when two hands push against his back

"Off you go Kai" yelled the ghost, and then shoved Kai into the light.

Kai hit the floor with a thud, luckily it was carpeted so it didn't that much, but the sore aching pain in his head had come back; Kai groaned and laid his head back down.

"Geez Kai sleep much?" came a voice, Kai turned his head towards the spirit, who was stood above him.

"Where are we?" he asked

"Ah Kai I think the better question would be when are we"

"Huh?" Kai pulled himself up and looked at his surroundings, they were stood in front of a huge staircase decorated in beautiful holiday garlands of holly and ivy, this place looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place it, he noticed a calendar hung over a phone table that read:

_24th December 1992 _(1)

"How the…why?"

"Where here Kai" said the ghost answering his unfinished question "because this is a time when Christmas wasn't so pointless"

Kai was about to speak when he was cut off by a loud cry of excitement

"Mum! Come on mum get up, it's Christmas you don't sleep on Christmas, get up, all the presents will be gone if you don't" pleaded a child's voice

"Sweetheart they wont be going anywhere," replied a unmistakably tired women's voice

"But!" argued the child's voice, "they might, Santa might think we don't want them and take them away!" this would of sounded funny if the child didn't sound so serious, a male voice laughed

"Why don't you go guard them then son, and we'll be down in about 10 minuets?"

"Yeah! Ok I'll make sure no one takes them!"

Kai heard small fast padding feet approach the stairs, a small boy about the age of 3, was walking down them trying to hold on to the banister that was way to high for him, he had large bright red eyes and an unruly mop of slate/navy blue hair, he wore dark blue pyjamas with a phoenix on the front and flames up the side of the legs and arms (2) the small boy didn't seem to notice the ghost and Kai.

"He can't see us Kai," said the spirit "do you recognise the boy?"

Kai nodded "yeah…"

"You didn't always hate Christmas Kai" pointed out the ghost, Kai watched his younger self squeal in delight at the sight of a giant brown fuzzy with a red ribbon around his neck that was about ten-times bigger than him, the small boy ran up and hugged it while laughing.

"No" sighed Kai "I didn't"

"You have to let happiness back into your life Kai you can't carry on hurting your friends"

'Friends!' thought Kai "Tyson! Is he ok?" the spirit looked at him sadly

"I'm sorry Kai, I only know of things that have already happened" he answered sadly "Well my work here is done, time to go back Kai" Kai saw the gold light shine over his shoulder and again felt himself being pushed into it, then darkness.

* * *

(1)The fic is set in 2006 (don't ask why) Kai is 17 years old and his younger self is 3.

(2)All join me in saying…awwwww! LoL!

* * *

LL: Another great chapter

HS: Apparently…

LL: What was that?

HS /sweet smile/ nothing

LL: Right…anyway I though it was dead sweet!

RP: Don't worry there will be Tyson in the next chapter which should be posted on Thursday or Friday.

LL: If you can't wait that long, leave a review and get a sneak peek at Chapter 4- the Ghost of Christmas Future! How cool is that!

HS: Again the competition is open who do you think the ghost of Christmas Present is?

RP: PLEASE REVIEW! Merry Christmas!

LL: All reviewers get a sneak peek from Chapter 4, so it's totally worth it, REVIEW!


	3. The Present

LL: Hey, sorry this is a bit late… I was sorta busy over the weekend.

RP: But we've figured it out, this fic should, if all goes well but finished by Christmas

HS: Our Christmas Holidays start on Tuesday so she'll have more time to finish it!

LL: Omg how close is it to Christmas!

HS: …random o.o'

RP: I know YAY

HS: Oh god not again…thank you for the reviews everyone keep em' coming, we don't own anything so…get over it, this Chapter contains TyKa and MaRa!

LL: this is how the next updates should go…  
Chapter 3 – Monday  
Chapter 4 – Tuesday-Wednesday  
Chapter 5 – Friday-Saturday

RP: So it should work out ok!

HS: Please Review; well done to the people who won the contest…the answer was MAX!

LL: sorry about the shortness of chapters I'll try to make the fourth chapter longer since I'll have more time then coz of the xmas holidays.

* * *

**Past, Present and Future  
Chapter 3: The Present**

* * *

As Kai regained consciousness a familiar aching pain washed over him making it harder to open his eyes, he groaned inwardly and proceeded to falling back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled a child-like voice,

Kai turned his head to the sound of the voice then saw a large blur of yellow run towards him and land heavily on top of him.

"God Rei said you sleep a lot, but this is stupid!" Kai opened his eyes and was met with a mop of bright blonde hair with a holly wreath on top of it, a pair of shining cerulean eyes, the boy wore a red jumper with white fur at the edges and long black trousers that covered his shoes, he had red woolly gloves with the finger edges cut off and a necklace around his neck with a pendent of a Christmas star that kept changing colour every few seconds. The young boy noticed Kai was awake,

"Hey Kai" he yelled enthusiastically

"Um…hi?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Erm…"

"Sure you do" the ghost rolled backwards off the sofa onto the floor and sat in a childish position looking up at Kai "So what do you want to do?" Kai looked at the boy questionably

"Aren't you supposed to tell me?"

"Well technically yes" he held his pendent in his hands " but there's no point me showing you something your not bothered about, you won't learn anything" he laughed

"Um yeah suppose that makes sense" answered Kai "what sort of thing should I say?"

"Well Kai" the spirit stood up in a fake hero pose " I am the ghost of Christmas Present!"

"How's that supposed to help?"

"Well I can tell anything that's happening right now"

"Well since I'm here right now, I sorta already know what's going on"

"Yes but you don't know what going on in England or Canada or Australia or…"

"Ok I get the point"

"So…"

"I don't know you choose" the ghost frowned and pulled the necklace over Kai head as well as his own

"What are you doing?" asked Kai

"Seeing what your heart desires to know," he answered absentmindedly, the colours in the pendent swirled around wildly in a marble of bright lights, when they finally stopped the pendent was dark blue around the edge turning brighter as it fell into the middle.

"Huh?"

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

"Pardon?"

"Your friend, every person in this world has a colour or light or some have both like your friend, you want to know if he's ok?"

"Yes"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kai, it's natural to be worried about the people you love"

"What did you say?" choked Kai

"I said come on," said the spirit, as he grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door, the door frame glowed white as the ghost pushed him through, Kai shut his eyes expecting the headache to come back, it never did.

He looked around; he was stood in the hospital waiting room "how the-…" gasped Kai to himself, in a twirl of sparkles the spirit appeared next to him

"You ready" he whispered sadly, Kai felt an aching sickness appear in his stomach, what if Tyson was…

"Yeah" he whispered quietly

"He's down the left corridor room 64" the spirit pointed, Kai muttered a 'k' and walked towards it, but turned around to face the ghost

"You know what's wrong with him don't you?" the ghost nodded

"But it would be best for you to find out yourself" he said sadly his child-like expression was gone, Kai began walking again.

He caught sight of he two friends (1) and wondered for a moment at how they looked so much like the ghosts, Max's cheerless voice broke him out of his thoughts

"He'll be ok, right Ray?" Ray looked at him with watery eyes

"They don't know Max" his voice was cracked with sobs

"He has to wake up," stated Max to know one particular, Ray spoke to Max as you would a small child

"He's in a deep coma Max" explained Ray in a strained voice " he lost a lot of blood…"

"He CAN'T die Ray!" cried Max a heart wrenching voice racked with sobs, tears rained down his cheeks, Ray embraced the boy tightly and let him cry into his shoulder.

"We wont Max, he's stronger than this" he comforted "the nurse said that if he hears our voices he might wake up faster" Max didn't reply, Ray looked down, Max as fast asleep on his shoulder leaning up against him, Ray picked him up gently in bridal style and sat down with him on a row of three waiting room chairs, stroking his hair unconsciously.

Kai smiled sadly at the scene, and then turned his gaze to the back 64 on the light blue door, he didn't have to open it; he just phased through in a ghost-like way, his blood coloured eyes filled with bitter cold tears at he entered, Tyson lay deathly still on the bed with his arm down by his sides with various tubes and plasters coming from them, his eyes were closed but held deep black rings around them, his lips were tinted a light blue colour, a think plastic tube came out from his mouth and connected to a machine that was beeping nearly every five seconds, if it wasn't for the slow regular beeping of the heart monitor and the slight rise and fall of his chest, Kai would of thought him dead.

"Oh god Tyson" sobbed Kai, cold tears fell down his cheek onto the floor but Kai didn't seem to care, he went to reach for Tyson's hand but phased through it, Kai breathing became slow and choked, he couldn't save him.

"Oh god please don't let him…" he broke down, he fell to the floor and cried. A hand touched his shoulder

"I'm sorry Kai" came a small voice; Kai looked up at the ghost, not caring that someone saw him cry

"Please don't him die" he pleaded " he can't I…"

"I'm sorry Kai, it's not up to me, his fate lies with the future, not present" Kai eyes flickered with betrayal "it's time to go Kai"

"No, I can't leave what if…"

"Sorry Kai" echoed a voice

"No!" Kai looked around, he was back the dojo his eyes stung with all the tears, he buried his head in his hands, he didn't feel the eerie cold chill run up his spine or notice the dark figure in the door way.

* * *

(1)They can't see Kai or the spirits.

* * *

LL/starts crying/

RP: what's wrong with you?

LL: poor Tyson!

HS: isn't very Christmasy is it?

LL: it's too sad /cheers up/ aw well it gets better in the end!

RP: wonder that the dark dude is at the end?

HS: yeah if you think who know who it is leave your answer in a review!

LL: or just leave a review in general PLEASE REVIEW!

RP: Merry Christmas People!

LL: yeah, the next Update should be on Tues-Wednesday-ish lmao

HS: PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *


	4. The Future

LL: Hey sorry this is slightly late

RP: But least she's doing it now eh?

LL: you shush

RP: …sorry

HS: anyway… most of you seemed to think the Ghost of Christmas Future was either Tala or Tyson well the answer is…TYSON! LoL

LL: I think Tyson suits being like all dark and angsty; don't ask why I just do

RP: so since were updating it today, which is Thursday, the next update should be Saturday, CHRISTMAS EVE!

HS&LL: YAY CHRISTMAS!

LL/cough/ anyway…although it -might- seem like Tyson died, he hasn't really it will have a happy TyKa & MaRa ending!

HS: On with the fic!

RP: REVIEW!

* * *

**Past, Present and Future  
Chapter 4: The Future

* * *

**

Kai sat with his head buried into his hands, his heart beating painfully in his chest; his entire being was filled with a slow aching pain of dread. His mind was filled with the vision of his love dieing on the hospital bed, for one of the first times in his life Kai felt scared and helpless, the thought of Tyson leaving frightened him but Kai could do nothing to help him, he was as good as gone.

Kai was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a slow eerie crack of the floorboards in front of him; he snapped his head up,

A shadowed figure stood before him, he had glistening dark blue eyes that seemed to hold the very sky within them, soft midnight hair fell into his eyes and cascaded right down his back, it wasn't as long as the first spirits and it wasn't held back in a band, just a loose ponytail, he had chain bands around his neck and waist, he had scars up his arms some were a dark red colour and others were a pale white, he wore a long sleeved black top that was frayed around the neck and sleeves, long black trousers held up be several studded and chain belts, he had black gloves that had the fingertips ripped off, he held a long silver sword with a dragon engraved into it and a blue sapphire encrusted into the handle.

Kai sat in shock only a few minutes ago he had seen the same person laying in death at the hospital and now he was stood in front of him, he was identical to Tyson but didn't have the angel-like aura he held, but still it was like Tyson was alright again.

"Tyson?" Kai whispered out

"You wish" scoffed the ghost, the spirit had an annoying all knowing look in his eye, though he probably did know everything he didn't have to show it.

"You're the final ghost ne?"

"Of course, who else would I be?" replied the ghost, in a slightly amused voice.

Kai's eye drifted back to the scars on the spirits arm and his chest filled with worry again.

"It's rude to stare you know" came a slightly pissed off voice, the spirit was glaring at Kai.

"I…I wasn't, it's just…" Kai started "if your supposed to look like Tyson then why…?" The ghost let out a dark laugh.

" I wouldn't worry, I seriously doubt he'd dare do it to himself, too much of a 'good' soul"

"Then why…?" the ghost cut Kai off

"Because" said the spirit, who by now sounded like he really want to drop the subject "your friend is like he is, he wont show his pain or if he's upset at someone, so every time you or someone else hurts him it appears here" he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a sickening amount of cuts and scars, the worst thing was some looked very resent, he pulled the sleeve back down.

"I…I never realised…" whispered Kai

"Nope, no one ever does" a sadistic gleam appeared in his eye "until it's too late"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kai coldly

"Nothing at all Kai" said the ghost in a fake kind voice

"You know what's going to happen to Tyson, don't you?" Kai voice began to tremble

"Maybe" the ghost seemed to find the whole thing funny

"Then YOU can stop him from dieing!" yelled Kai, suddenly finding his voice

"I can't Kai…"

"Why not, you control the future you can't let him die!"

"I don't control the future Kai, I only know of it, I can't change it" the spirit seemed oddly sincere, the sadistic glint in his eye was gone.

"He's not going to make it…is he?" asked Kai, the ghost shook his head

"I'm sorry"

The cold bitter tears fell from Kai's eyes, he wasn't going to make it, he was going to loose him

"No, no, no…he can't go, he CAN'T!" the spirit looked at him with saddened eyes

"Kai…"

"NO! I don't believe you!"

"I can show if you want"

"What?"

"You don't believe me, so…I'll prove it" stated the ghost

"How…" the room around Kai, began to fall into darkness, the shadows folded into themselves, and engulfed the small patches of light, the bitter cold wind twisted around the room, the ground beneath them shook, the wooden floor turned to grass and stones and tablets shot out form the ground, and eerie white mist seeped in, they had left the dojo completely when the air around them had settled the spirit brushed his navy bangs out of his face and had a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"You wanted proof Kai," stated the ghost "well look around you"

They were in a graveyard, random stones and tablets and memorials were scattered across a field, some were new and had large piles of flowers mounted on top of them, others were faded and falling apart, long abandoned.

"When are we?" asked Kai, it was obvious where they were.

"24th December 2007" declared the ghost

"Tyson can't be here" the spirit sighed

"You still doubt me Kai" he spirit pushed Kai in the back down to the floor so he was looking at a pure white tablet with a dragon encrusted up the side, Kai reluctantly read the inscription.

**Tyson Kinomiya  
1989-2006  
'Christmas will never be the same  
you will be greatly missed.  
All our love.'**

"No, o god no, this isn't real, it can't be real" Kai whispered, as much as his mind denied it, his heart knew it's love was gone.

"This moment is real Kai, but it doesn't have to happen again"

"Huh?"

"He doesn't have to die, the future is not permanent it isn't carved in stone like these words" he ran his tanned fingers over the stone "they can be washed away just as easily"

"How?"

"Remember Kai what was the last thing you were told before this happened"

"_Tyson needs you, he wont make it without you" _

Ray's voice echoed through his mind, Kai's eye widened in realisation, the ghost leaned forward and whispered in his ear

"Go to him Kai, you can save him" a swirling black hole appeared behind him, the ghost pulled Kai up by the arm and brought him nearer to the black light "you'd better make this work Kai" said the spirit "I won't be happy if I have to die again"

"Again? What?" the ghost smiled

"Good luck"

"Wait!"

The spirit pushed Kai down through the black vortex; Kai fell with a thud onto the dojo's sofa.

'Tyson…'

* * *

LL: Awesome spooky ending. Spooky endings rock

RP/looks up from behind the sofa/ is it over?

HS: you're an idiot

RP: Yeah I know…wait HEY!

LL: god this took so long to write, everyone in my house kept needing to use the computer, they never need the computer, hell they can't even use the damn thing!

HS: I translation, that means sorry if there's any mistakes.

LL: yeah…

RP: well only one more chapter to go, and that will be up on Christmas Eve YAY!

LL: yep as promised it will have a happy TyKa & MaRa ending!

HS: YAY!

RP: Please Review in the spirit of Christmas!

HS: yeah it's Christmas, you gotta review!

LL: Merry Christmas everyone! Please review!

RP: till next time!


	5. The End

LL: HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE!  
RP: Thanks so much for all the reviews  
HS: They are greatly appreciated  
LL: Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, Happy TyKa and MaRa ending  
Readers/cheers/  
RP: It's a bit odd you writing a happy ending  
LL: What's that supposed to mean?  
HS: Nothing you just normally Kill someone  
LL: Who said I wasn't /pulls out a giant sword/  
HS & RP: O.O'  
LL: Anyway…for the last time I do not own anything here accept the plot so don't take it lol, someone did that with one of my other fics I was so pissed off, you know who you are /glares/ lmao, Please leave a review, who have no idea how happy I am that people actually like this fic, Thank you!

* * *

**Past, Present and Future  
Chapter 5: The End

* * *

**

Kai slammed open the dojo door and ran out into the now heavy snowstorm, the small pieces of freezing snow and ice hit his warm skin like a thousand needles and stung his eyes but he didn't slow down, his legs began to feel like lead and his head throbbed with pain in exhaustion.

The streets were empty and the roads were clear, people were at home with there families and loved ones, Kai would loose his only one if he didn't get there fast enough, the hospital wasn't far now, Kai's breaths began to turn into painful coughs and he ran out of breath.

The bright lights form the hospital began to reflect from the grounded snow, the air around him began to get warm as he approached the heated building.  
Dogging an on coming car he ran into the emergency area, his skin tingled at the sudden change of temperature.

Kai strode over to the nurse at the reception desk taking deep breaths to get rid of the light-headed feeling from running, the nurse sat at the desk was about in her 50's and has light brown short curly hair and kind lilac eyes, she put her pen down lightly and looked at Kai with a friendly expression

"Can I help you dear?" she asked in a grandma-like voice

"Um…" Kai was stopped dead in his tracks at this question, his first intentions were to go over to her and demand to know were Tyson was, but now he felt guilty it wasn't her fault that Tyson was here why yell at her?

"I was looking for Tyson Kinomiya" Kai asked tiredly he was still weary from running, she frowned in a sympathetic manner and turned to computer and began typing furiously

"Ah here we are," she stated to herself "he's in ward 8 room 64, it's the corridor to your left" she pointed

"Um Thanks" a nervous feeling began to rise in his chest so far things were exactly the same, Kai vowed to himself that he would change the outcome of these events, Tyson wouldn't leave him not now.

"Kai!"

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts, at Ray's choked voice, his eyes were rimmed with red and looked sore so did Max's, Ray went up to Kai and loosely wrapped his arms around his neck (1) and stepped back as Max looped his arm around his.

"We didn't think you'd come it time, before…" he trailed off quietly, Kai heart began to ache

"Before what?" was he too late? He heard Max sobbing quietly into Ray shoulder

"Kai they…they don't think he'll make it through the night, if he doesn't wake up they can't do anything" Max's sobs became louder; Ray embraced the younger boy and comforted him.

"Can I see him?" Ray looked up from Max

"Yeah…but be careful some of the machine in there are the only thing…" Ray turned back to Max quietly, Kai nodded slowly in understanding.

Kai pushed the door to Tyson's room open, it made a slow eerie creak as if scolding him for being to late, but he wasn't he couldn't be, he couldn't let this happen again. Kai looked at the still body on the pure white bed, none of the blood that mattered his hair had stained the clean pillows, he hadn't moved at all to do so, he still lay deathly still on the bed with his arm down by his sides with various tubes and plasters coming from them, his eyes were closed but held deep black rings around them, his lips were tinted a light blue colour, a think plastic tube came out from his mouth and connected to a machine.

'Exactly the same as before' thought to himself, except this time when he held the young teens hand, he was able to grasp it and feel the chilling coldness, Tyson's fingers lay limp under his, they were lifeless.

Kai glanced out the room's window into the corridor Ray was sat down with Max on a row of three waiting room chairs, stroking his hair unconsciously, so everything he saw was coming true, this scared Kai to his very heart and being, he was going to loose him,

"No" Kai whispered to himself "I won't let this happen to you Tyson" he stated louder as if he was talking to him face to face, but quiet enough so no one else heard "please don't leave me, not now" Kai didn't notice the fresh flow of tears running down his face "Tyson your everything to me, don't go…_please_" he added pleadingly.

He looked into Tyson's face, nothing there was no expression, even if he was angry with him and wanted to blame him for the car hitting him Kai would be great full at least he would be sure he was alive.

To Kai Tyson seemed paler than before, he glanced at the bedside clock 11:50 the morning hours were approaching, if what the doctors said were true he didn't have long,

"Tyson please wake up" he sobbed "if you don't I'll loose you please I can't let that happen" nothing "Tyson I…I love you please don't go, please?" Tyson didn't move, he seemed more fragile and broken than ever, Kai gripped onto his hand tighter in a desperate attempt to save him "no…please" the pulse in his wrist was barley noticeable anymore, it was almost gone.

"No…Tyson…" Kai folded his arms on the bed and laid into them sobbing painfully, he was too late he couldn't save him, "I love you Tyson," he whispered into the darkness of his hands, his shoulders shock in angst.

"K…Kai?" came a small voice, his heart froze

Kai looked up from his arms, to Tyson's face his eyes were still closed but his head had tilted to the side closer to him

"Tyson?" he asked desperately, silence, the hoped began to flood away again, until he saw his angel's eyes open into small slits just enough to reveal dull, but beautiful midnight blue eyes, they were bruised and bloodshot but still beautiful.

"Tyson" he chocked out not quite sure if he should believe his own eyes, a small smile appeared on the dragons face.

"Yeah Kai?" he asked feebly

"Your awake, oh god I thought…" pure relief spread across his face "I thought I lost you"

"I couldn't…leave you Kai…" the sparkle returned to his eyes, he fell droopily onto Kai's shoulder and cuddled against him, Kai gently wrapped his arms around his love and blushed slightly.

"Don't leave me again…please"

"I promise Kai, I… love you, " he stated softly

"I love you too" Tyson sighed peacefully

"I know love" Kai cupped Tyson's face gently and brushed against his lips before kissing softly, he pulled back and saw a light blush covering Tyson's cheeks

"Happy Christmas to you too Kai" he added softly, Kai glanced at the clock again and smiled, 12:01

"Happy Christmas Tyson" Tyson smiled

"…And to many more to come" he laughed, before cuddling up to Kai again. Kai smiled, their future was bright

* * *

(1)This is not KaixRay that couple can burn in hell for all I care, sorry you people that like but it does suck, again sorry.

* * *

LL: wow my first completed fic wow /sob/  
RP/sobbing/ I thought he was gunna die  
HS: what part of 'happy ending' do you not get  
RP/glares/  
LL: Please review, My mission is to get 50 but maybe 60, oh wow if I get 60 I can die happy, please help me realise my dream!  
HS: your not dieing though  
LL: well duh!  
RP: Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!  
HS: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
LL: And to those in Australia, you'll be opening your presents as I speak (type lol) HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS! PLEASE REVIEW (target 60 lmao)

* * *

**  
**


	6. FanArt Note!

Hey! Thank you to everyone that reviewed.  
I hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a great New Year!  
There is a slight possibility that there will be a one-shot sequel to this fic but who knows lol.

Anyway on my account I'm going to post fan-arts of what the 3 ghosts/spirits look like, I've already done the Ghost of Christmas Future (Takao)

Please check them out and please leave a comment!

Thank you here's the link:

laurelleaves. deviantart. com/

Take away the spaces or if that doesn't work use the link on my profile!  
Cya!


End file.
